Dog's Ears
by mistressofdarkness962
Summary: The day Sango went crazy over Inuyasha’s ears. Pairings Inuyasha Kagome, Sango Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Dog Ears**

**

* * *

**

**Hello this is my very first story, please review! **

_Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character…yet_

* * *

**SUMMARY:** The day Sango went crazy over Inuyasha's ears. Pairings Inuyasha Kagome, Sango Miroku.

* * *

Sango and the gang were waiting for Kagome to come back since she left a couple of days ago to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family on the other side. Inuyasha was reluctant to let her go as always, but a few sits managed to convince him. It was fine anyway if Kagome went back home for a while, no jewel shards have been detected for sometime now.

Kagome was later than usual; everyone was getting a bit impatient, mostly Inuyasha. He was teasing Shippo even more than normal. Shippo got mad and started throwing fox fire and weeping mushrooms at Inuyasha. Sango sighed_, Inuyasha is so immature_. Miroku wasn't paying attention, this stuff is routine to them. Kirara mewed softly in the direction of the well. Kagome climbed out. Shippo ran into Kagome's arms, sticking out his tongue at Inuyasha.

"Feh, what took you so long? There are jewel shards out there that have to be found," complained Inuyasha. He didn't even notice the bright pink ears on Kagome's head.

"Kagome! You grew a pair of cat ears!" yelled Inuyasha, pointing. _Now he noticed_, thought Sango.

"Oh these things?" She pointed to the ears, she took them off. "Silly, these aren't real; my friends gave them to me for my birthday. Aren't they cool though? They look just Inuyasha's."

Everyone tried not to laugh; those fake ears looked nothing like Inuyasha's.

"They're pretty cool but I don't think you want Inuyasha's lame ears," replied Shippo while ducking Inuyasha's fist.

"Why you – my ears are way better than those stupid fake ones!" He looks at Kagome, his ears twitching in annoyance. "Throw them out anyways; you look dumb with them on."

"I will not throw these out! They're a gift from my friends and I like them!" Kagome fired back. "And I do not look dumb!"

Inuyasha and Kagome continued bickering until Kagome finally had enough of him and stormed away yelling sit, sit, sit. Sango and the gang followed Kagome back to the village leaving Inuyasha to get out of the crater himself. After their short visit to the village to drop off Kagome's stuff, Sango was dragged by Kagome to the hot springs. (After giving Shippo his Pocky and some instant ramen for Inuyasha in a corner, of course. Miroku got some of Kagome's grandfather's "special sutras.")

The girls entered the water and started relaxing right away.

"Ah, this feels _really_ nice," Kagome said dreamily.

She passed Sango some strange liquid in a colorful heart container; she called it 'body wash'. Sango has a little hesitant but soon warmed up to its heavenly smell.

"Inuyasha is so annoying sometimes, telling me what to do."

Apparently Kagome's fury didn't quite cool down yet. Sango inwardly smiled. _The things Kagome and Inuyasha do to show their love._ She sank into the water a bit; _stupid monk, all he does is flirt and gropes other woman._ Kagome continued to ramble on.

"I mean, I thought that he would like them. They look so much like his ears."

Once again, Sango tried not to laugh.

"You know," Kagome blushed. "When I first come here and saw him, I was really tempted to touch his ears." Somehow her face gave it away that she did more than looked. "They looked so soft and fuzzy and cute."

"Soft and fuzzy and cute?"

"Totally."

Kagome started talking about Inuyasha and how stupid he was but Sango was deep in thought. _Well, I've never noticed his ears before; I mean I know that he had dog ears but never like that. _A picture of Inuyasha's sliver ears popped up_. It does look pretty soft… Wonder what it feels like?_ Sango shook her head, blushing. _What a stupid thought._ But somehow Sango couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you hate it, love it? Any reviews are welcomed! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my story;) Special thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you guys like this chappie (sorry it took pretty long). Please review!**

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character…yet

* * *

**SUMMARY:** The day Sango went crazy over Inuyasha's ears. Pairings Inuyasha Kagome, Sango Miroku.

* * *

Sango woke rather frazzled and weird out. Last night she kept on dreaming about white, fluffy, touchable, (she keeps on listing more) dog ears and no matter what she did, she couldn't touch them.

"Gah!"

She felt like pulling her hair out. _Maybe I should tell Kagome about this…_ No it's too embarrassing, she blushed. _Imagine how she would react. I'll be teased to death not to mention it would be rather awkward. Oh Kagome I think I want to touch Inuyasha's ears even though you like him… Okay maybe they don't say they like each other yet but it is so oblivious that they do. You would have to be messed up in the head._ _Moving on, what do I do, what do I do?! _

Asshe walked around in circles but than she stopped. She suddenly felt guilty and ashamed. Why is she thinking about these silly things instead of how to save Kohaku? _Come on Sango, get a hold of yourself. You have to be strong, for Kohaku._ She blinked away the premature tears. Mew. She felt a small paw scratch her foot lightly.

"Oh Kirara, you must be hungry. Come with me."

Sango grabbed a small spear and closed the door behind her quietly. Not that she needs to, Kagome and Shippo can sleep through _anything_. She'll be back before they wake up; Sango has always waked up pretty early in the morning. She use to getting up when the sun rises to train back when she was still living in her village and she still keeps it up. _You know what? Training sounds like a good idea right now, get my mind off of things, those things. _She went back and took her training gear.

Sango and Kirara kept on walking straight until they reached a small river. This river has always been a good fishing ground and has many useful plants and herbs growing around it. She settled her things next to a smooth boulder close but far away enough for her possessions to be safe. She knew how to swim but she would rather not. With the spear clutched tightly in her hands, she started the hunt for fish.

It didn't take long for her to catch some fish, the river has always been plentiful with fish and Sango's aim is very accurate (It would be weird if she wasn't). She caught around ten medium sized fishes in total, two was given to Kirara first (she likes her fish raw) and she left a fish for herself to cook now and the rest was for everyone else went they wake up. Grilled fish was starting to sicken Sango. The group is eating it so much when they travel the only reason Sango was still alive was thanks to Kagome's instant ramen and the occasional meals at manors when Miroku tricks people that they have a demon living in their homes. Oh well, there wasn't much else she can do about it.

* * *

After Sango finished eating her fill she watched Kirara play with her food, swinging the fish bones around. Sango subconsciously turned her attention to Kirara's ears. They moved around almost like they were rotating, it was pretty fascinating. Kirara's ears are amazing. The fur looks so soft and well groomed, the rich black color contrasted splendidly against her thick cream fur. She has to touch them. Sango went over and sat next to Kirara; pulling her into Sango's lap. Kirara dropped her bones in surprise. Sango began to stroke Kirara's ears and playing with them.

At first Kirara enjoyed it, purring and loving the attention, but as time progressed she started disliking the constant touches. They started to feel like constant attacks on her poor ears. Kirara leaped out of Sango's lap and speeded towards the village, determined to keep her ears safe_. Maybe when my mistress is normal I will be near her again_ thought Kirara.

The disappearance of Kirara from Sango's lap broke her out of her trance. She looked around for Kirara, wanting to touch her ears some more. Sango saw Kirara's fleeing shape head towards the village and sighed. _Now I've scared away Kirara._ Great. The smell of smoke caught her attention.

"Oh no!"

The fishes that she cooked for the gang were burned to a crisp and were now engulfed by the flames which seem to be rapidly growing bigger and bigger by the minute. How long was she out? Some of the ember flew onto Sango's skirt, burning little holes here and there. She quickly patted them away not wanting the holes to become larger. The fire has doubled its size now (how's that even possible?!), spreading onto the grass floor. _What do I do! What do I do! _Sango thought frantically. She waved her arms comically, pacing back and forth. Her mind was blank (probably caused by Inuyasha's ears being on her mind all the time). Doing the only thing that she can think of, she ran down to the river, cupping water in her hands and pouring it onto the fire. She tried not to trip and fall.

At first, nothing happened to the fire except it stopped growing. After what seemed like millions of trips, the flames started going down and eventually died out. Tired and dirty, Sango collapsed on her back, panting slightly.

_All the effort I put in to getting everyone breakfast was a failure. I had to use times ten of that effort to stop the evil fire. And I didn't even get to train! _Feeling that her strength was returning, she grabbed her stuff and started walking towards the hut.

* * *

"Whoa Sango, what happened to you?" asked Kagome, her widen.

Sango walked in on Kagome eating breakfast. She was covered soot and had many tiny holes in her clothing. _She should be eating my breakfast_. Kagome opened her mouth to say some more but Sango gave her a look that said if you want to say intact be quiet. Kagome immediately shut up. She continued to eat her soup in silence.

Shippo walked in carrying Pocky in his hands, happily eating when he stopped at the site of Sango's ragged appearance.

"What happened to you Sango? Did you run into Jaken and annoyed him or something?" He started pointing to the holes.

Sango's right eye twitched. Is everyone going to ask that? Not bothering to answer Shippo, she dropped her stuff on the ground and grabbed her other set of clothes. She then dashed to the bath house with Kagome's body wash thing_. Kagome won't mind; if she does then too bad, I'm using it anyways. I need to relax badly._

After the bath Sango felt a lot better and relaxed. It ended when she saw Inuyasha. He was training with Miroku in the fields. Sango clenched her hands and glared at Inuyasha. He was completely oblivious_. This whole problem is his fault! Stupid, stupid Inuyasha!_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

The whole Sango meeting Jaken thing was because Jaken was the two headed staff if anyone was wondering. Poor Sango what will she do. Please review if I don't get 5 reviews I won't update anymore.


End file.
